History of Hell In A Cell
Hell in a Cell - Newark, NJ - Prudential Center - October 4, 2009 (12,356; announced at 16,186; sell out) Matt Hardy pinned Mike Knox with the Twist of Fate at the 6-minute mark Pay-per-view bouts - featured Michael Cole & Jerry Lawler on commentary for Raw and Todd Grisham & Jim Ross on commentary for Smackdown!; included an ad for "The Rise and Fall of WCW;" featured Josh Matthews conducting a backstage interview with Batista & Rey Mysterio Jr. regarding their WWE Unified Tag Team Title match later in the show against Chris Jericho & the Big Show; included a "Do not try this at home" PSA; featured Matthews conducting a backstage interview with R-Truth regarding his altercations in recent weeks with Drew McIntyre and their match later in the show; included a backstage segment with WWE World Champion Randy Orton, Ted Dibiase Jr., & Cody Rhodes in which Orton told the other two that they had no idea what they were getting into by taking part in Hell in a Cell later in the show: The Undertaker pinned World Heavyweight Champion CM Punk to win the title in a Hell in a Cell match at 10:25 with the chokeslam and tombstone after kicking a steel chair into the champion's face; prior to the match beginning, Punk threw his T-shirt at the challenger; during the match, there were dueling chants of "Undertaker" and "CM Punk;" late in the contest, Taker hit the powerbomb but Punk kicked out at 2 WWE IC Champion John Morrison pinned Dolph Ziggler at 15:42 with a kick to the head and Starship Pain after holding onto the ropes to avoid the Zig Zag WWE Divas Champion Mickie James pinned Alicia Fox with the DDT at 5:20 after avoiding the scissors kick WWE Unified Tag Team Champions Chris Jericho & the Big Show defeated Batista & Rey Mysterio Jr. at 13:43 when Show pinned Mysterio with a right hand punch as Mysterio attempted a springboard into the ring (Mysterio's return after a month absence) Randy Orton pinned WWE World Champion John Cena to win the title in a Hell in a Cell match at 21:24 by kicking Cena in the head moments after trapping his arms in the ropes and choking the champion out; early in the bout, some fans chanted "RKO;" mid-way through the match, Orton kicked out of the FU; during the final minutes, Cena kicked out of the RKO Drew McIntyre pinned R-Truth with the double arm DDT at 4:40 after pushing Truth off the middle turnbuckle WWE US Champion Kofi Kingston defeated Mike Mizanin and Jack Swagger at 7:55 by pinning Mizanin after Swagger dropped Mizanin with the gutwrench powerbomb and Kingston followed with the spin kick to the head to Swagger; prior to the bout, Mizanin cut an in-ring promo saying he would take the title Triple H & Shawn Michaels defeated Cody Rhodes & Ted Dibiase Jr. in a Hell in a Cell match at 18:03 when Michaels pinned Rhodes after Michaels hit the superkick at the same time Triple H hit Rhodes with a sledgehammer; prior to the match, Rhodes & Dibiase jumped their opponents from behind in the aisle, with the two teams fighting for several minutes around ringside and into the crowd; eventually Rhodes used a chain from the cell to assault his opponents, Triple H sustained a double DDT and Crossroads on the entrance stage, Michaels had the cage door twice slammed on his knee, and was locked in alone with the other team; Triple H didn't enter the cage until the 14-minute mark after using bolt cutters; moments later, Triple H dropped Dibiase with a Pedigree on the floor and then locked him out of the cage; after the bout, Michaels dropped Dibiase with the superkick before DX posed over the bodies of their opponents (WWE's Best Pay-Per-View Matches 2009-2010) Hell in a Cell 2010 - Dallas, TX - American Airlines Center - October 3, 2010 Pay-per-view bouts - featured Michael Cole, Jerry Lawler, & Matt Striker on commentary; included an ad promoting 'Legendary' on DVD; featured an ad promoting Bragging Rights and Nexus being part of the show; included Josh Matthews conducting a backstage interview with Jamie, Naomi, Maxine, Kaitlyn, Aksana, and AJ regarding the first NXT elimination later that week; moments later, Wade Barrett, Heath Slater, Michael Tarver, Justin Gabriel, & David Otunga walked in, scaring off the women; Matthews then interviewed Barrett about his match later in the show against John Cena, with Tarver then showing off the Nexus armband Cena would wear after he joins the group; featured a "Don't try this at home" PSA; included a backstage segment with Otunga, Tarver, Gabriel, & Slater in which Otunga discussed a way to help Barrett without getting him disqualified against Cena; included a backstage segment showing Matthews walking down the dark hallway until he found Paul Bearer, who said he, like Kane, had been preparing for his own master plan in recent years; featured a video segment recapping the WWE's 25-year relationship with the Make-a-Wish Foundation, showing the multiple wishes granted over the years with the likes of Steve Austin, Bret Hart, Rock, Hulk Hogan, Shawn Michaels, Ric Flair, Batista, Ted Dibiase, as well as current stars, mixed with comments from WWE Divas Champion Layla, John Cena, Triple H, and Make-a-Wish Foundation's David Williams regarding the impact the superstars have had on the organization: WWE US Champion Daniel Bryan defeated John Morrison and Mike Mizanin in a submissions count anywhere match at 13:35 when Miz submitted to the LeBell Lock on the ramp; during his entrance, Miz cut a promo saying Morrison and Bryan would be nothing without him and that he had the "it" factor needed to be a star; during the final moments of the match, Alex Riley attacked Morrison from behind on the ramp as Miz was caught in a Texas Cloverleaf, with Bryan then knocking Riley into a cameraman and off the ramp WWE World Champion Randy Orton pinned Sheamus in Hell in a Cell at 22:52 after dropping the challenger with a RKO onto the steel ring steps placed inside the ring; after the bout, Orton climbed to the top of the cage to celebrate the win Edge pinned Jack Swagger in an impromptu match at 11:31 with the spear; prior to the bout, Ricardo Rodriguez introduced Alberto Del Rio, with Del Rio then cutting an in-ring promo noting it was his WWE pay-per-view debut and showing the chihuahua he dressed up as Rey Mysterio Jr. Friday on Smackdown; Del Rio then issued a challenge to see who would face him next, then said he was better than Marc Cuban, Nolan Ryan, and Tony Romo; moments later, Edge interrupted to say he wasn't out to defend Mysterio or Christian but that Del Rio, his ring announcer, and wink were stupid; as the two prepared to fight, Swagger came out to say Edge would pay for hospitalizing Swagger's mascot; Del Rio then attacked Edge from behind, then escaped to the floor as Swagger continued to attack Edge; Cole received an e-mail on his new upgraded computer which read Edge would issue an in-ring apology to the Raw GM the following week and would face Swagger immediately Wade Barrett pinned John Cena at 17:50 when an unknown man hit Cena in the face with a weapon as the referee and members of security were distracted trying to prevent a "fan" from entering the ring, moments after Cena had Barrett trapped in the STFU; the crowd had dueling chants of "Let's go Cena" and "Let's go Barrett" during the bout; David Otunga, Heath Slater, Michael Tarver, & Justin Gabriel appeared ringside at the 3-minute mark but were chased into the crowd minutes later by the Big Show, Goldust, David Hart Smith & Tyson Kidd, WWE IC Champion Dolph Ziggler, Mark henry, MVP, Kofi Kingston, WWE US Champion Daniel Bryan, and Chris Masters; late in the match, Cena hit the FU but Barrett kicked out; stipulations stated if Cena won then Nexus would disband and if Barrett won Cena would have to join Nexus; stipulations also stated Cena would automatically win if Nexus interfered; after the contest, the remainder of Nexus returned to celebrate with Barrett; moments later, Cena walked backstage, stopping to hug a young fan along the way Natalya Neidhart defeated WWE Divas Champion Michelle McCool (w/ WWE Divas Champion Layla) via disqualification at 4:52 when Layla threw her shoe at the challenger as McCool was caught in the Sharpshooter; after the bout, Natalya locked an interfering Layla in the hold before chasing McCool out of the ring; moments later, Natalya kissed the title belt on the floor as McCool & Layla made their way backstage World Heavyweight Champion Kane pinned the Undertaker (w/ Paul Bearer) in Hell in a Cell at 21:41 with the chokeslam after hitting the challenger with the urn, handed to him by Bearer; late in the bout, Kane hit the referee, causing the other referees and trainers to open the cage and help the referee out; moments later, Bearer entered the cage; during the final moments, Bearer climbed in the ring after being threatened by Kane; Taker then went for the tombstone as pyro and a light show went off near the entranceway but Bearer blinded the challenger with a beam of light from the urn; moments later, Bearer handed Kane the urn to use as a weapon